


Nightcap

by fiji13



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: Michael's insomnia leads to a private, almost innocent, late-night talk with Captain Lorca. What better way is there to get to know her new Captain than with alcohol?





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> I literally haven't written a word in nearly 3+ years! The story takes place the night Sarek is saved and is resting nicely on the Discovery. It's a short one-shot with a good amount of 'feels'

** ** Nightcap ** **

The Discovery was always a quieter ship. Although the ship full of science “nerds” and explorers occasionally got rowdy, it was nothing like the Constitution Class ships. Michael fondly remembered the debauchery that would occur on the Shenzhou after ‘lights out.’ As far as she knew, the crew of the USS Discovery were typically on their best behaviors. The quiet of the ship made it difficult for Michael to sleep. Quiet meant less distractions, and less distractions meant more thinking. Her brain could run a mile a minute, constantly running through the day’s events in an obsessive manner. Michael counted on Tilly’s snoring to interrupt the constant battle between logic and emotion. Michael tossed and turned in bed until trying to sleep became too exhausting. Michael sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was practically the middle of the night. Instead of wasting her time rolling around in her small bed, she figured now would be a great time to visit Sarek. Surely sickbay would be quiet even and the doctors wouldn’t mind.

Michael looked at herself in the mirror. She looked presentable enough in her black and gray uniform lounge-wear. She touched her hair, it was a mess, but who’d care? Michael was more than sure she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew this late. She slipped into her shoes and made her way out of her room as quietly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to deal with an interrogation from Tilly asking a million questions she didn’t want to answer. Before the door closed behind her, Michael managed to grab her honey scented chapstick from the desk.

As expected, the passageways were nearly empty, except for the odd night-shift crew. Michael felt more relaxed, more at ease knowing she was practically alone. She was so at ease that a small smile appeared across her face. The reason for the smile was unknown even to her. Michael was so inside of her own head that she didn’t notice the man walking towards her. “Michael Burnham, the woman who never sleeps!” A small gasp escaped her lips as Michael felt her cheeks flush. It was Captain Lorca standing in front of her, tall and not in uniform. For some reason he looked more intimidating in his form-fitting black shirt than he did in uniform.

“Captain,” she stuttered. “I was just on my way to see Sarek. I couldn’t sleep, so I just decided to….take a walk.”

“I actually just came from seeing Sarek myself. He’s resting, so now might not be the best time to wake him. Walk with me Burnham,” Lorca directed. Michael didn’t ask questions, she just followed.

“Captain, I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to go find Sarek.”

Without missing a step, Lorca turned to Michael and said, “Like I said earlier, I didn’t do it for him. You can repay me by joining me for a nightcap. Drinking alone is kind of pathetic, don’t you think?”

The pair quickly arrived at the 'Captain's Wing' of the ship via a private elevator. Lorca’s personal room looked similar to every other room he occupied, dimly lit, minimally decorated, and cold. Michael took a seat at the low, circular coffee table. Unfamiliar environments always made Michael uncomfortable, and nothing could be more unfamiliar than Lorca’s room. She took quick mental notes as she scanned the room for signs of anything that might humanize her captain. There was a door that separated the common space from the bedroom, and that cold steel door was closed. Part of her hoped that Lorca would have a reason to go into his bedroom. Maybe he’d forgotten something, anything, and would give him reason to go through those doors. Michael shook her thoughts away. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was foolish for wanting to know what his room looked like.

“Pick your poison Burnham. I’ve got rum, vodka, tequila, and scotch. I can give it to you straight or add something to make it easier to swallow,” he asked as he rummaged through the bar.

“No preference Captain. You choose,” she replied. The cold air made the tiny hairs on her neck stand at attention. 

“You might regret that decision in a few minutes,” he laughed. This was honestly the first time she’d heard him laugh or make a joke. Lorca handed Michael a large class filled cold stone cubes and a dark liquid that she couldn’t place. Too embarrassed to admit to her captain that she’d never actually had alcohol and wouldn’t know the difference between vodka, rum, tequila, or scotch if it slapped her in the face.

“Opps, I almost sat on this,” Locra said after pulling out his chair. In his hand was a book, very old, but still in good condition. Michael didn’t realize anyone else on the ship read traditional books like she did.

“Captain, that book is very old. Where did you find it,” Michael asked in astonishment.

Lorca gently placed the book on the center of the table and pushed it toward Michael for easier viewing. “ _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , this particular book was printed in 2007. I purchased it from a private collector a while back. Are you familiar with this story Burnham,” he asked.

“Dorian Gray, the man who sells his soul so he can behave immorally without consequences, all while hiding his true face from everyone. He’s a classic villain,” Michael replied.

“I think the term _villain_ is a little harsh don’t you think? We all have parts of ourselves that we hide from the world. Burnham, you can’t tell me there are things you’ve done in your _past_ that you wouldn’t be proud of sharing with the world,” Lorca asked with a raised eyebrow. His voice was smooth, almost accusatory in tone.

“Where is the logic in hiding your true self from those we love? And at the same time still expecting trust and love in return? I’m sorry Captain, but I stand my originally statement. Dorian Gray is a villain, and worse, a liar,” Michael retorted confidently.

“I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree,” he said before taking a sip of his scotch. “Burnham, are you going to drink or just stare at the rum until it evaporates?”

Not wanting to be rude, Michael picked up the glass and stared at the liquid. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to take small sips or drink it like orange juice or water. _“Here goes nothing,”_ she thought to herself and took a big gulp of the rum. The burning in her throat was unfamiliar, and highly unwelcome. Michael began coughing so hard that tears ran down her cheeks.

“I take it that you’ve never had rum before,” Lorca laughed.

Michael did her best to regain her composer and limit her embarrassment. “I’ve never had any alcohol before. Sarek did not understand humans’ love of a substance that so easily impairs logical thought.”

“So in a sense, you’re an alcohol virgin,” Lorca laughed as he finished off his drink, rather quickly. “I’m more than honored to have been responsible for the loss of your alcohol virginity.”

They both continued laughing so hard that for a moment Michael forgot who she was and forgot who he was. Michael was a woman without a true role on the Discovery and without a true title. She wasn’t sure how to think of Lorca. Was he her captain in the way Captain Georgiou was, or was he more like her parole officer? Either way, Michael was sure this entire situation reeked of impropriety. Most of the crew, especially Saru, were still wary of having a mutineer amongst their ranks. What would they think if anyone saw her leaving Captain Lorca’s private room in the middle of the night?

Michael didn’t bother finishing her drink. “Captain, I think I should head to sickbay. I know Sarek is probably asleep, but I really want to lay eyes on him so I can sleep comfortably. Thank you for the drink sir.” Michael quickly rose from the chair, only to stumble. The room around her spinning violently.

“Are you okay Michael,” Lorca said as he jumped from his chair to keep Michael from falling over.

“I think I’m okay. I just got up a little too fast. Does this feeling ever go away,” she laughed.

“You have to become accustomed to hard liquor, but not too accustomed or else you’ll be stumbling around the ship,” he joked. “Allow me to accompany you to sickbay. I couldn’t live with myself if I allowed something to happen to the _Famous Michael Burnham_.”

“I can manage. It’s not that far of a walk anyway,” she replied. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to see her slightly inebriated and walking with Lorca.

Unsatisfied with her response but unwilling to argue, Lorca nodded and led Michael to the door. “I look forward to seeing you in the morning Burnham. There’s a lot of work to be done. We’ve got a war to win and I can’t do it without you!”

“I appreciate your confidence in me sir,” Michael said as she crossed the threshold and exited his room.

Before she took more than a few steps into the passageway she was stopped. “Burnham wait just a minute,” Lorca shouted.

He quickly walked back to common room and retrieved the book from the table. “When you get the chance, reread The Picture of Dorian Gray. You might change your opinion of him. Return the book whenever you finish. There’s no rush,” he said kindly as he handed Michael the book.

“I’ll keep this book safe. I know how much it means to you,” Michael said softly.

Michael didn’t bother to look back once in the passageway. There was no way to know if Lorca returned to his room or if he continued to watch her. This book would have to placed somewhere safe, somewhere that Tilly wouldn’t find it and start asking questions. Drinks with Captain Lorca and jokes rife with innuendo were not topics Michael were eager to discuss with anyone. So many details of her life had become topics of public discussion. This one night, this one experience would belong to her and no one else.

**** END ****


End file.
